Boredom
by WhereIvegone
Summary: Maria/Eve femslash, if you don't like femslash, do not read this fic! Eve is bored, Maria knows how to alleviate that boredom.


Title:Boredom

Rating: I'm gonna have to give this one an M…

Pairing: Maria/Eve… most random pairing yet? Nope… I think it can get worse lol Tiny, tiny mention of Mickie/Maria

Disclaimer: I don't own them and if I did… … … never mind lol I just don't own them…

Summary/ AN: **Not much to say about this one… Eve is bored; Maria knows how to alleviate that boredom. Read and review please… now, onto the fic lol **

**--  
**

Eve was bored… beyond bored… 15 minutes into the show and she had already completed her onscreen interview and the divas match was already taped and done with which essentially meant that Natalya and Victoria were off somewhere backstage completing each other's sentences and lately, wherever Natalya was, so was Maryse… and well the Undertaker was back which obviously meant that Michelle McCool was somewhere hanging onto his black cloak-tail… so here Eve was in the locker room consumed by boredom.

She really didn't understand why they were forced to stay until the end of the show… well, she understood the concept of it; anything could happen and one of them could be used to fill an allotted time slot, but that hadn't happened even once since she had begun working with the WWE. In fact, all that really happened was, A.) She was stuck backstage with Cherry, which actually seemed like a good thing now that Cherry was gone, B.) She was stuck backstage with Michelle McCool which, honestly, she'd rather be alone than have that happen again, C.) She was stuck backstage being hit on by someone in the men's locker room which honestly didn't happen as much now that Jamie and Dave had moved to RAW; or D.) She was hanging with Maryse who, now that she was with Natalya, had absolutely no time for her anymore… so here she was, alone and bored.

"Hey Eve... What are you doing in here all alone?" Maria asked, entering the women's locker room. She really hadn't expected to see the diva search winner in there, let alone in there all alone.

"Just... ... being bored... I guess..." Eve replied; honestly, it was all she was doing really.

"Well... that doesn't sound like much fun" Maria said with a chuckle, sitting down on the locker room bench next to Eve.

Eve laughed.

"It's not..." She affirmed. "I'm guessing it wasn't this boring backstage on RAW?" She asked.

"It definitely wasn't..." Maria said with another chuckle; this chuckle sparking interest in Eve. There was something almost menacing about her chuckle that let Eve know there was definitely more to that story.

"Well what did you do to occupy yourself?" Eve asked earning another low chuckle from the bubbly brunette. It wasn't what she did to occupy herself per say, rather, what Mickie did to occupy her.

Maria chuckled again, cutely biting her bottom lip.

"Welllllllll..." She said, drawing out the word, contemplating exactly how she could explain what went on backstage without freaking the younger woman out. Finally deciding, there really was no light way to put it, she decided to just, well, show her... Leaning forward slightly, she brushed her lips against Eve's softly before finally attaching their lips obviously surprising the Diva Search winner who took a while to respond before finally parting her lips, allowing Maria access to the depths of her mouth.

Eve was shocked to say the least. It was just all so sudden and she wasn't sure how to react… well at least until Maria had broken their kiss and began kissing a path down her jaw, very quickly finding a sensitive spot on her neck, then her body told her she knew _just_ how to react.

Maria eased Eve back, straddling her once she was lying on the bench. The bench definitely wasn't comfortable, that she was sure of, but she was also positive she could make Eve forget all about the uncomfortable bench within a matter of minutes.

Maria captured the Diva Search winner's lips again this time with no inhibition and absolutely no reluctance from the younger woman. Maria's hands slid along a perfectly tanned abdomen as her lips once again found expanses of soft flesh, kissing, nipping and licking at Eve's delicately structured neck, enjoying Eve's tiny whimpers as she'd lick across her collarbone before pressing her lips against her thorax.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Maria asked, her breath warm and oddly arousing against Eve's neck.

Eve, sure her voice would fail her at the moment, nodded her affirmation as Maria fondled the hem of her shirt gently pushing it up, past the swell of two bra encased breasts and finally up and across willing outstretched arms and off. Taking a moment, she pulled her own shirt up and off along with her bra, dropping them carelessly onto the floor as she resumed her exploration of Eve's flesh, kissing across newly exposed cleavage until she grew tired of that too, finally unclasping the baby blue lace bra and dropping it to the floor, taking a moment to visually worship her newly exposed prizes.

Eve couldn't help but squirm a little as Maria came to rest fully on top of her, a toned thigh coming to nestle between her legs, pressing gently against her womanhood.

Maria took the weight of Eve's breasts into her palms, her will failing as she realized she was unable to delay touching them any longer. She kneaded the soft mounds until finally avidly replacing a hand with her lips, taking an erected nipple between her lips and sucking causing a sharp inhalation of breath from the younger woman who was caught surprised by the oral sensation. She gave the same treatment to the other nipple, running a thumb over both erected buds before continuing her path. Muscles twitched gently beneath her lips as she kissed down a well toned abdomen.

Maria's thigh retreated as she pulled the Diva search winner's denim skirt down her legs and off. Testing her waters, she ran her index finger up and down Eve's panty clad womanhood, feeling as the wetness soaked through her fingers.

Eve moaned as Maria shifted her underwear to the side, impossibly soft fingertips manipulating her need slick flesh skillfully. She could almost feel her orgasm building straight away as Maria teased her opening, gathering wetness on her middle finger before circling her clit and repeating the process.

"Maria… please…. Don't tease me…" Eve begged, her voice ragged, synching with the rise and fall of her chest.

A sharp intake of breath filled her lungs as Maria finally penetrated her, knuckle deep, before pulling out again and then back in, creating a rhythm which Eve had absolutely no problem matching, her hips rising to meet the thrusts of the intruding digit.

Maria pressed her body even closer to Eve's, her fingers pressing even deeper into wet heat, drawing throaty moans from the USC graduate.

Eve was close, Maria could feel it. Adding another finger, Maria concentrated on getting her fingers as deep as possible before pulling out then pushing back in, each time a dampness coating her already damp fingers. Knowing just what it would take to bring Eve crashing over the edge, she brushed her thumb across the Diva Search winner's swollen clit, the action her undoing as she teetered over the edge, clinging onto Maria as she did so.

Maria stayed with her, thrusting progressively slower until the last tremor rocked her body before pulling out, drawing a last convulsion from her orgasm-kissed body.

Maria waited until Eve's eyes fluttered open to finally draw her soaked fingers into her mouth, sucking them clean with a sexy grin adorning her lips. She ended her suggestive display by licking her lips, a throaty chuckle similar to the one she emitted earlier leaving her.

"Still bored?" She asked, with a smile.

Eve's only reply was to wrap her arms around Maria's neck, pulling down into another heated kiss. She had a feeling that as long as Maria was around… she definitely wouldn't be bored from now on.

The end. Read and review please :-D


End file.
